Bitten by a WonderBeetle
by Angel-from-the-Ashes
Summary: Smash series. The Blue Beetle's life isn't what it's cracked up to be, his family's poor, has a bipolar alcoholic mum and he's constantly being bullied about something he can't control. Wonder Girl seems to be the happiest girl you can come across, but no.Her mum's never around,has a bunch of vain girls she calls her 'friends' and boys only like her for her looks. Will love spark?
1. Jaime

**AN: So I don't know much about Blue Beetle's background and I love the WonderBeetle pairing so tada! This is the first in my new YJ Smash series and you'll know when a story from this series is mine because it'll have a real cheesy Title like this one.**

**High T for language and dark themes**

**I don't own YJ/YJ:I**

(-_-)

Jaime Reyes was sitting in his room, you'd think that he'd be out with out with his friends since it was Friday night, but really he had only one friend, Tye, who was currently missing. He did have more friends, well more like acquaintances, but ever since the scarab attached to his back and he started talking himself, they stopped talking to him, and started making fun of him. Tye was his best friend and stuck with him, because in a way he was an outcast like he was. Even though he did think he was scitzo.

He was lying on his bed with the window wide open. It was hot at night in his part of Texas, it was even worse when your family and couldn't afford to rent a house with AC. Jaime lived in a small two story house in Texas with his mother, Sophia, and his six year old sister, Mina. Their father had passed away a while back in a car crash and what made it worse is when his mum discovered that their father never had life insurance when he said he had.

They were left to pay the expensive funeral fees and since their mother was a 'stay at home mum', she didn't have much money, and though they had some relatives in Columbia, Sophia never liked asking for money.

Jaime never liked his father, he had a gambling problem and though he did put food on the table, things (like his life insurance) were never paid off. From then on their mother had been working two jobs trying to put food on the table and keep a roof over their heads.

And then his mother slowly seemed to slipping into a depression. She became bipolar, switching from being bubbling over with rage to crying her eyes out and rocking herself in the corner, then she would seem just peachy. And to make everything worse is that she became an alcoholic. A bloody, friggin' alcoholic. The Lord just loved him didn't he?

But for some reason this only happened when she was around him, and in a closed and private environment, the ones that are meant to make one feel safe did the exact opposite to her. When they were out with friends and with Mina, she was her kind caring self. And with this he kept going back to the conclusion that it was his fault.

Jaime would always did what he could to help his mother by doing chores like the laundry and dishes and went out doing odd jobs to help pay bills. But it changed when the scarab attached itself to his spine. He was just walking home when he found the thing lying on the sidewalk, he picked in up out of pure curiosity, then it just jumped and stuck onto his spine, and hell did it _hurt_.

Then Batman came to his doorstep and told him about the 'great responsibility' that the scarab had bestowed on him and how he should use for the greater good, he didn't even have a choice, and he was just shoved onto the team. He never wanted to be there, training at the cave and going on missions, mix in school work and jobs, he never had enough time to help his mum around the house or help his sister with her homework or go do jobs around town for cash.

And even though he would never ask for money for being a hero, but saving other's lives didn't help his.

"Jaime! Can you take out the trash please!" He heard his mother call from down stairs, but her voice sounded off, and that was a very bad sign.

"Sure Mama!" He called back and ran down the stairs to the kitchen to throw out the rubbish. Once he did he came back and walked into the living room to find his mother sitting on the armchair that was facing towards the TV and away from him. Something was wrong, he could tell. There was a musky smell in the air and walked over to the armchair.

"Hey Ma, what's-" He cut himself short when he saw his mum. She was sitting on the chair with her make up smeared over her face, her dark hair frizzy and out of place and in her hand was a half empty bottle of something that Jaime would normally find his mother with but never waned her to be holding.

_Whiskey._

"Ma!" The young Latino yelled snatching the bottle of alcohol from his mother's hand. "Why do you have this!? You shouldn't be drinking!" He shouted the familiar phrase that never seemed to get through to her.

Sophia got up and stumbled forward a little and grabbed the bottle back from her son. "I can drink all I want to! Do not tell me what to do!"

"Mama, look at yourself, you're a mess. Don't do this to yourself, _complacer Mama._" He said trying to get the Whiskey back, but his Mama pulled back.

"You ungrateful niño! I work so hard to feed you and send you to school and when I want to relax this is how you repay me?" She cried out.

Jaime back raised his hands. "No! Ma, put the bottle down, _por favor_, your drunk, think of Mina."

"I do think of her! You go off and do your little hero show while I am here to look after her, how dare you say that I do not care!" She shook with rage.

'_I can feel her anger, and slight killing intent, the plasma cannon should-' _"No!" He yelled at both his mother and the scarab. He looked at his mother who was still shaking with anger. "Mama, please I-" He was again silenced when Sophia raised her arm and brought it down.

CRASH!

The bottle of whiskey made contact with his head and it came down so hard that it broke against his head. Glass shards sliced the skin of his forehead and the alcohol in his hair dripped into them making them burn. Jaime clutched his head and groaned at the pain. The scarab was going nuts inside telling him to attack but like he would ever attack his mother.

He looked up to she his mother hugging herself looked at the bottle remains on the floor, her eyes wide and frightened. She looked up and he could see tears whelming up in her eyes she fell to the floor and sobbed hard, screaming apologies over and over. How did she become like this, and how could not have noticed?

"Mama . . ." He bent down and held her shoulder, but she shook him off. He couldn't bear to see his mum like this, so with a little difficulty, he picked her thin frame up and carried her up the stairs to her bedroom. He laid her sobbing form down on her bed while she cried into her pillow saying once again and falling into an uneasy sleep.

Jaime got up and left, closing the door to her room and pressing his back on it and sliding to the floor. He reached up to touch his forehead and hisses in pain, it fingers found something hard and with a yank he pulled it out and looked down to see a shard of glass.

He stared blankly at it. How long had she been like this? Sure she became bipolar but never violent. And there was no money to use so she could use to a therapist. He had been leaving because he had to go on missions and what not but he didn't think she'd mind that much since he did most of the chores when he was at home anyway. Questions running in and out his head and the Scarab giving a hundred reasons why they should have fought back and how they could of.

'_I do know that she is your mother you are her offspring but that doesn't give her rite to attack you. You should of destroyed her-' _"I'm her son, not her 'offspring'! We're not animals!_Madre de Dios. _Your just a machine, you wouldn't understand!" he yelled back.

"Jaime . . ." He heard a voice call from down the hall. His head snapped to the right where his little 6 year-old sister was standing. She stood in front of her door in her yellow flower pajamas, her long brown her falling over her shoulders and tears in her eyes. "I heard yelling and Mama crying and-and . . ." Mina cried a little clutching her pink stuffed kitten to her chest.

Jaime pulled himself of the floor and walked to her and bent down to her eye level and placed a hand on her head. "I'm sorry I woke you up Mina, you should go back to bed."

"But you're bleeding!" She said pointing to his face.

"I've been through worse,"

"Did . . . Did Mama do that to you?" She questioned.

He ignored her. "Lets get you back to bed." She nodded and let Jaime tuck her in. Her room was smaller than any of the others, but a lot like his, with dirty yellow and stained walls and a cracking ceiling. He wanted to paint the room a light pink or a nice baby blue but the landlord wouldn't let him.

She didn't have toys, just the old stuffed cat she slept with every night. He wanted to buy her the dollhouse she had always wanted but no money could be found to pay for one. But yet she didn't complain, she always seemed to light up the room when things were bad; she was their little ray of sunshine.

"Does it hurt?" Mina asked pulled the blanket up to her chest.

"No." He lied through his teeth.

She looked at him with unsure eyes. "Is Mama going to be okay?"

"I hope so. Go to sleep okay? Come to me if you need anything. " The Latino said to his sister and kissed her forehead. He was about to leave when he heard his sister tell him to stop, he turned to see her holding up her stuffed cat to him. He chuckled and kissed the top of the cat's head, and left.

He left the room with the door slightly ajar just how she liked it and returned to his room with his mother's words echoing in his head-_You go off and do your little hero show while I am here to look after her, how dare you say that I do not care!_

(^_^)

Cassie Sandsmark also known as Wonder Girl was eating breakfast with Batgirl at the cave, she happily chatted away with Barbra about a hot boy she saw at school, and how her little beagle puppy Sandy did the cutest thing when she sat in her lap.

"_**Blue Beetle: B22" **_She heard the computers emotionless voice say and saw Jaime walk into the kitchen.

"Good morning Jaime!" Cassie said as he walked to the fridge. He mumbled a hello and opened the fridge and got out some apple juice. He sat down at the table with rest them and Cassie noticed his head was wrapped in bandages going over his forehead, who ever did them didn't do a very good job and blood soaked through it.

"What happened to you?" Babs asked sipping her coffee.

"Uh, I was ridding by bike and I hit a rock and I fell of it and my face hit the cement." Jaime said sheepishly. "Yes it's convincing." He said to himself.

"O . . . K? Cassie I've to go meet with Batman, I'll se you later." Barbra said getting up from her seat and leaving for the Zeta tubes. Wonder Girl and Blue Beetle sat in an awkward silence, Cassie always wondered about Jaime. Most people on the team would often laugh at him for talking to himself, and he normally wouldn't come to any parties or events the team would throw.

She looked at him sitting across from, drinking his apple juice. His facial expressions changed every couple of seconds, going back and forth between anger and confusion. Then she looked at his badly wrapped and blood soaked bandages, did he do them himself?

"Is there something on my face?" Jaime asked snapping Cassandra out of her little trance.

"Wha-oh! I just thought that it must have been a nasty fall," The Demi-God said motioning to his forehead. "Did you do the bandages yourself?"

The Latino nodded. "Uh, yeah."

"Well you didn't do a very job."

"Yeah, I did them last night and I forgot to change them before I got here." He explained.

"You didn't?" Cassie said abruptly. "They might get infected!"

"No, I'll be fine-" There was now use, Wonder Girl was already out of her seat and in the kitchen getting out the first aid kit. She came back with it and sat it down of the table and without asking started undoing his bandages.

"Wonder Girl really, you don't have to." Jaime said moving his head back.

"Oh shush. I'm changing them whether you like it or not," Cassie said sternly pulling her chair closer to his and continued unwrapping the dressings.

'_She is not obeying your demands, why not use the plasma cannon-' _"Will you stop with the damn cannon?" He shouted to himself. Cassie pulled back looking at him confused and startled. "Uh, never mind." He mumbled and she finished taking away the wrappings.

Cassie's eyebrows furrowed and looked at his forehead, she thought he said he fell onto cement. But his forehead was covered in in deep cuts and gashes, like if someone had done them with a knife or some glass.

"Jaime, is there something you're not telling me?" Wonder Girl pushed as she looked in the first aid kit for some alcohol to clean the cuts.

"What do you mean?" He asked slowly.

"It's just that these don't look like cement scrape marks . . . Did someone do this to you?" She asked with a concerned look, putting some of the alcohol on some cotton.

'_This is last we will deal with this! She knows to much!' _The scarab yelled in his head and to his dismay a plasma cannon was forcefully formed around his hand.

"Stop!" Blue Beetle shrieked making the Demi-Goddess stagger out of her chair. She watched in disbelief as Jaime's hand turned into some kind of weapon. She watched as he yelled at himself trying to push the like weapon back into his hand.

"_Wonder Girl es un compañero de equipo no es un espía enemigo_!" he told himself and was finally able to retract the plasma cannon. He looked up to she Cassandra holding a hand over mouth in shock. "Just go, run, call me a freak and get over with it already." He told her rubbing his temples. But Cassie didn't.

He felt a hand touch his shoulder and looked up to see Cassie looking at him with a strange look that he couldn't quite place. "I still need to wrap your head." She said softly and gently dabbing the wet cotton on his cuts. "Now tell me; what was all that." And Jaime did.

" . . . And that's why I talk to myself." Jaime finished. Cassie had just finished fixing his bandages, and was now putting away the kit.

"That's . . . " she started "So awesome!"

"Wha-?"

"Yeah! I mean, the scarab can tell you enemy weak spots and tell what to eat to keep in shape, that's amazing!" she laughed. He had never expected such a reaction from the blond. "But . . . " She trailed off.

"But?" The Latino asked.

"But you still haven't told how you got these injuries and why the scarab activated the plasma cannon." She finished. Jaime looked at her with wary eyes. "That's . . . personal." He said meekly, Cassie just smiled and nodded.

"Jaime, I don't understand why you don't just tell the team about the scarab. People laugh at you for talking to yourself, it make your life a whole lot easier if you just told people why. So why don't you?" the Demi-God said looking over to him.

Blue Beetle scratched his neck. "The scarab running my life. I don't, it's just, embarrassing? And the scarab would prefer I didn't tell people, he's already going off at me for telling you."

Cassie looked at him and hovered her index finger in front of her lips. "Your secret is safe with me, and call me Cassie. That's what my friends call me!"

"Cassie . . ." He repeated. Maybe it wasn't so bad at all.

(^_~)

_Madre de Dios: Mother of God_

_Complacer/Por favor: Please_

_Wonder Girl es un compañero de equipo no es un espía enemigo: Wonder Girl is a teammate not an enemy spy_

**So how was that? R&R**

**From the girl who will always come back-**

**Angel from the Ashes.**


	2. AN

**Important!**

**Hey everyone! Bad news, really bad news. My USB broke and all my fanfics were on it, meaning the next few chapters for this fic are gone. My aunt's not sure if she can fix it so this fic is going to be on hiatus of a while. I really am sorry, but to make it up to you, please PM any ideas for fics you'd like me to right in the mean time while I wait to see it my damn USB can be saved. Thanks for your patience :)**

**From the girl who will always come back; Angel-from-the-Ashes. **


End file.
